Harry Potter and the Pissed spin the bottle game
by thehappydementor
Summary: This is the sequal to 'Drunk truth or dare'. another game? how bout.... Spin the bottle! kissing, tricks, pranks, Gred & Forge and....Slytherins? Please Reveiw! flames welcome!
1. spin the bottle?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. In fact no one does but JK. Rowling.

A/N: hey everyone this is thehappydementor. Yes I have finally gotten round to writing a sequel. Have fun.

* * *

Neville sat on the edge of the couch. He was anticipating awaiting the start of the meeting Ron had called.

Lavender sat across from him with Parvati next to her. Hermione sat on Ron's lap at the front of the common room.

Dean and Ginny had yet to make an appearance and Seamus was in detention with McGonagall.

Something about 'running past the window of the teachers lounge with just some lipstick and a blonde wig'.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Alright! This meeting is called to order!" Hermione sat up and looked up expectantly at Ron. He gave her a shaky smile.

"As you all know this is a meeting to decide what were going to do now. After getting such a light sentence for playing 'truth or dare' we, that is to say, Harry and I, decided we might play something else tonight. What do you all think?" Ron looked at everyone in turn to see their reactions.

Neville looked slightly nervous. He shrunk into the overly large couch and attempted to drown himself in the cushions, preferring to die by suffocation then voice his opinion.

Parvati and Lavender just looked at each other and giggled for quite sometime before coming to their senses, nodding the affirmative in Ron's general direction before turning back to each other and lapsing into giggles again.

Ron rolled his eyes at the two girls and was about to get up and pry Neville out of the cushions, when there was a voice from outside of the portrait hole.

* * *

'_This SUCKS_' Harry thought as he moved swiftly through the darkened corridors with ease.

"Argh! I can't believe this!" he whispered furiously as he headed off to the common room. He was already late for the meeting.

It wasn't his fault.

'_Damned bloody Fred and George!'_ he cursed.

Pulling up in front of the fat lady's portrait, he glared at her expectantly.

"Well" he growled through gritted teeth.

The Fat Lady and her friend Violet turned around to face Harry, looking quite affronted.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" she barked at him, and lifting up her dress Violet stepped out of the frame.

The fat lady turned back to him, her face holding a sour look. Her mouth squeezed shut as if stopping herself from saying something she wanted to.

It was then that her eyebrows shot up through her hair and her mouth opened up as if to laugh at him.

He silenced her with the password and clambered through.

* * *

Ron turned around to see Harry Potter standing there.

His once Black hair, a bright white cascading to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright yellow and his skin had become a dark green.

He looked unamused by the situation.

"I hate your brothers" he replied before wandering over and taking a seat next to Neville.

Ron stared for a few more minutes before breaking out into guffaws of laughter. Neville turned around to see who had sat next to him.

Expecting it to be Ginny or Dean he turned around to say 'hello' but instead came face to face with the most horrifying site he had ever seen.

Screaming a high pitched girlish scream Neville toppled backwards off the couch and onto his back, breathing heavily and wheezing.

Harry scowled which looked equally hilarious in his current attire.

This just made Ron laugh harder as he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

Turning around to Hermione, Harry pleaded with her to change him back.

"Change me back 'Mione! I can't be taken seriously like this!" he shouted jumping up from the couch.

Hermione groaned.

"Who did this Harry?" she asked rubbing her forehead in frustration and sighing.

"Fred and George" Harry mumbled though gritted teeth.

Ron stopped laughing and looked up at Harry with a very different expression.

"Harry mate, what have I told you about taking anything Fred and George give you. 'You DON'T take anything Fred and George give you!'"

Harry just scowled and turned away from them to focus on something else.

After Harry spent 15 minutes staring blankly at the fat lady's portrait with her staring back making faces at him like some kind of child, he turned away.

Neville cleared his throat.

"Um…are we here to talk about playing a new game? Or are we just going to sit around?" some people murmured their agreement and nodded their heads.

"How about…spin the bottle?" Ginny looked to Hermione for confirmation. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Spin the bottle?...what's that?" Ron looked very confused.

"Well…" Ginny went bright Weasley red "spin the bottle is a game muggles play. I've heard dad talk about it. Ummm…you get an empty bottle…we could use one of the empty firewhisky bottles from last night, and they put it in the centre of a circle and…well…spin it" she finished lamely.

"Go on Gin!" Ron asked, he looked fascinated.

"Well…they spin it…and…umm" she bit her lip to remember the rest "to my understanding, if it lands on someone they have to do something? Or kiss someone...I'm not that clear on the facts."

Dean grinned along with Hermione. They both knew what spin the bottle was about.

Harry just sulked.

He was NOT going to kiss someone looking like this.

* * *

A/N: should I leave it there? Or do you want me to update this version with something longer? Did you like it? Are you anticipating the next chapter? 


	2. The Seamus Interlude

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not and will never be owned by me sniff bottom lip starts to tremble tears well in eyes.

* * *

Seamus sat in McGonagall's office, perched on the edge of his chair, his arms folded across his naked chest, his cloak lying abandoned beside him.

The lipstick he had 'borrowed' from Parvati was smudged around his mouth, his blonde shaggy wig in disarray, sitting lopsided on his head, blonde strands falling across his forehead, tickling his eyebrows. His lip twitched, non to conspicuously, trying to contain the laughter that was threatening to spill forth from his lips.

McGonagall sat across from him. A stern familiar glare gracing her features, that Seamus recognised all to well.

His hands began fidgeting of there own accord as he tried impossibly to avert the intense gaze of his head of house.

"Mr Finnigan, your behaviour this morning was irresponsible, rude and highly embarrassing!" McGonagall gave Seamus a piercing glare over the top of her square rimmed glasses, her mouth was pinched tight as though she had swallowed mass amounts of lemon juice.

"I will not tolerate Hogwarts students behaving in such a manor!" Seamus winced. This was not going the way he had planned. He thought it would just be a detention and maybe a few house points docked. That's the way this sort of thing was supposed to go.

McGonagall looked ready to kill.

Even worse, she looked like a cat who had just spotted a rather appetising mouse. Seamus involuntarily shivered. He did not want to be the mouse.

"…that is your punishment. You may go now." The transfiguration professor picked up her quill and began scribbling things down upon a spare piece of parchment.

Seamus sat in his chair feeling a bit alarmed.

'_Oh no!_' he thought wildly '_I must've blanked out while she was telling me, my punishment_' Seamus bit his lip tightly to refrain himself from laughing.

This was exactly what Ron said he'd do.

It's no wonder why the bloody bastard didn't give up divination. He's probably a bloody seer!

Seamus snorted from behind his hand. Professor McGonagall's head whipped up from the old and tattered book…no, tome, she was currently immersed within and gave him a withering glare.

The look clearly said '_Get out_' and taking the not-too-subtle hint, Seamus stood carefully and gathered up his bag and cloak.

"I'll be going then, shall I?" he questioned, slowly backing away from the desk and retreating to the large oak door behind him.

Grasping around behind his back his hand felt something cold and he grabbed at it instinctively. Twisting it sharply he fell though the open door and slammed it shut behind himself.

His body leaned against the archway from the other side as he breathed deeply.

Seamus grimaced and pulled the cloak tightly around himself, concealing his half naked body and shamrock boxers from the population of the school. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"It could have been worse" he muttered stalking away from the doorway down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I could have been completely naked in the middle of the Great Hall and getting my punishment from Snape".

* * *

A/N: sorry that was so short but I felt the Seamus story should be its own chapter. Don't worry cause the next chapter is going to be much longer.

And I'm sorry I have taken so long in updating. Yr 11 is rather stressful.


	3. Ron, Seamus and Harry's tail?

Disclaimer: God: "You don't own Harry Potter!"

Me: "….I don't?...Damnit!"

God: "Let there be fic!".

Ron sat on the red plush couches. His long slender fingers entwining around his tie every so often.

Hermione and Dean were explaining the 'long and confusing' rules of 'spin the bottle' and Ron was finding it rather boring.

He found staring at Harry a more amusing past time.

In addition to the dark green skin, white hair and yellow eyes Harry still hadn't, thankfully, noticed the red forked tail and horns protruding from his skull.

Ron wasn't about to tell Harry about those two little facts as he knew Harry would probably throw a fit.

Everyone else had obviously noticed this as well and weren't going to tell the enraged Gryffindor seeker any time soon.

Fred and George were going to pay for this one. Ron didn't need a crystal ball to predict that.

Ron felt, being their brother and all, that he should at least warn them to be careful.

He had been on the receiving end of a few of Remus and Sirius's pranks and Harry, being the son of a marauder and godson of another probably had a few tricks up his sleeve as well as two marauders at his disposal.

Ron didn't want to be caught up in the middle of a prank war, although it would be interesting to see who would win.

'Gred and Forge vs. the last two remaining Marauders.'

There was a match that would attract thousands.

Ron grinned at the image taking form within his mind and came to a conclusion; he must somehow get Harry to inform the old marauders of the prank.

Sirius and Remus would defiantly want to be included, and Fred and George wouldn't know what hit them.

"_Perfect payback for the teddy/spider incident when I was four…"_ Ron's musings however were cut short by the sound of the portrait hole swinging open and another displeased Gryffindor emerged from the corridors.

"Hey" Seamus muttered glumly as he perched on the deep maroon armrest, his robe tightly wound around his body to keep out the cold.

"How did the detention with McGonagall go?" Dean asked, Seamus looked dolefully around the room, assuring everyone in it that his detention did not go well.

"Well?" Ron prompted,

"Well what? I got caught up in thinking about what ways she was going to punish me and I ended up not hearing a word the old bat said, don't look at me like that Hermione, she's an old bat and you know it!" Seamus was standing now, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione pursed her lips in an exact imitation of the professor and opened her mouth to chastise Seamus for insulting a teacher, and his head of house no less, but instead closed her mouth again and she said nothing in response to the slander made by Seamus about the Professor.

"I have no idea what she said to me and now I'm really scared cause what if she had organised a detention with Filch or worse….Snape" Seamus convulsed slightly, his left eye twitching madly as he continued.

"I'll never know! And if she did organise something like that and it is with Snape and I don't go, he's going to go ballistic and take all of Gryffindor's points because he's a vindictive old greasy git!" Seamus slid off the armrest and buried himself within the large cushions lying haphazardly around the common room.

"Seamus, don't worry too much, it will be ok, but for now how about we just concentrate on the game hmm? If you think you have it bad, take a look at me!" Harry got up and turned around slowly on the spot to show Seamus just how bad it could get, when something caught his eye. It was shiny, long and red and protruding from a place that he didn't want to talk about.

Harry stopped smiling.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I just thought I should leave it there. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've been really busy. I'm not in year 11 anymore. I'm in year 12 and it's very, very stressful. I'm going to try and update as much as possible though so I'm sorry if there are long waiting periods.

That said, I'm starting Chapter Four so don't worry.


End file.
